1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to an apparatus used to brew beverages such as coffee or tea. The invention particularly relates to a reusable or permanent filter element and container basket for supporting coffee or tea ground roast. The assembly consists of a filtering member for receiving ground roast coffee or tea, over which hot water is poured. The filter contains sieve-like perforations throughout, while the basket is provided with a single but axial and centrally situated orifice.
2. Prior Art
The invention is directed to the preparation of filtered coffee or. tea. Many coffeemakers achieve such filtering preparations by means of using disposable filter paper, which is a "one time shot." The disadvantage of these known filter devices is the degree to which the user must repeatedly replace such filters with the concomitant expense inherent thereto.
Reusable coffee filters are well known in the art. Such filters, in the form of a planar-sieve, are generally fixed at the bottom of a container, coffee roast is placed on top of the filter unit and hot water is received on top of the roast. The prior art filters are usually made of metal, which permits an extremely slow rate of coffee flow. Additionally, metal filters have been characteristically difficult to clean of coffee oils, acids and sediments.